Code Geass: The Vindicated Rebellion
by Fanfiction.exe
Summary: Sometimes you get what you wished for, and maybe a little bit more.
1. Prologue: That fateful day

I've never been one for picaresque shows. I guess I just found the manly man troupe unrelatable. After all, who can honestly say that they could just keep fighting through adversity with no obvious fruition from their hard work? My friends had been encouraging me to watch anime for years, but whenever I tried the "classics" I just couldn't enjoy them. Two summers ago, on July 3rd 2013, I discovered Code Geass. Over Stop and Shop coca-cola, farmer's market corn on the cob, and grilled veggie burgers from fort riley, I discovered my next addiction. The booming voice of Johnny Yong Bosch gave his "The ends justify the means" approach an unmatched sense of vindication. I desperately wanted Lelouch to win, to strip Britannia of its ability to subjugate its subjects and create a just world in its place. A couple days later, I was talking to my friend whose family we were staying with.

"That anime was amazing!" he exclaimed. "The characters were well drawn, the battles were epic, and the story was one of the most intense I have ever experienced!"

"I agree it was good, but don't you think you're exaggerating it a bit? Lelouch's chin looked like it could have been on the head of a jackhammer, and the strategy was half baked at best; not to mention the fact that Suzaku and Lelouch spit enough platitudes to make a congressional speech seem reasonable!"

"You're just pissed off that Shirley died," he retorted. "You're right, the show had its faults, but that's because it's just that, a show."

"That's no excuse for lazy writing! Hell, I bet I could be twice the hero Lelouch was!"

I didn't know it then, but I would learn to rue those words. Because the next time I woke up, I wouldn't be in Kansas anymore.

I awoke to the worst migraine of my life whose pain was only offset by a shriek that could only have come from a mouse "Big brother, are you okay!?"

Looking up, I peered into the worried face of a seemingly pre-teen girl. Not wanting to deal with whomever the hell this was I responded rather rashly.

"I don't have time for this shit, I have a really bad headache. Just leave me alone." The girl seemed a bit taken aback at my words, but wheeled herself out of the room afterward.

She wheeled herself out of the room… A young girl shouted "big brother" and was in a wheelchair. That was definitely odd. The resemblance between the two was uncanny.

Stumbling through the gothic room I saw something that would forever change my life; An elongated pane of glass revealed a teenage boy with jet black hair, whose violet eyes stared back at me. Dropping to the ground in pain, I clutched my heart and tried to stop the impending panic attack. It didn't work. My raspy voice echoed throughout the halls as I finally realized what the hell was going on.

Somehow, someway, I was Lelouch; I was the prodigy who came from a fictionalized sunrise animation with excessive fanservice and Mechs that could destroy countries.

Once I calmed down, a single phrase exited my lips: "Fuck"


	2. My vindication

"Words" Speaking in English

" _Words_ " Speaking in Japanese

"Words" A geass command

"Dawros" Speaking in a language I'm not at all fluent in

"You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else." -Albert Einstein

It had been about a week since the "incident". Nunnally was still acting slightly aloof around me; sadly, she seemed to have taken my words hard. Everyday still seemed to blur, some sad part of me still held hope that this was an elongated hallucination, that I would just wake up back home, in my bed, with my family. I knew it was a lie.

While wallowing in my sorrows I manage to figure out a couple of key pieces of information: It was august 2014 A.T.B. which meant that Lelouch, or rather myself would finally be officially enrolling as a freshman at Ashford. This actually surprised me considering japanese schools get out during april, but then I remembered this wasn't japan. I had taken time outside to get away from it all more than enough times to see the conditions of the city. The show didn't exaggerate, the nobles treated everyone with a lower social status like garbage, crimes were paid off with bribes, and no one seemed to care. Logically, this shouldn't have surprised me. Yet, the idea of billions being treated like scum left me wanting to throw up. A certain blonde happened to wake me from my mopping.

"Lelouch! Stop being so boring, you're always sitting around! School starts in two days!" Mily's nonchalant demeanor always helped cheer me up. She was pretty funny after all.

"And what does a fair maiden like yourself believe being interesting entails?" I joked. Her cheeks flushed for a moment before she started to giggle, which could only mean one thing: Disaster

"We could always find out." She said slyly. "There's a room we can lock ourselves in upstairs…" I did not like where this was headed.

"Alright, alright. You win. What is something **reasonable** that you would consider doing?"

"Aww, you're no fun." She responded poutily. "Seriously though, you know I'm not one to pry into familial matters, but are you and Nunnally ok? You're both so distant lately."

While I obviously couldn't tell the entire truth of the situation, this needed to be resolved. I just didn't know how to go about doing it.

"To tell the truth, I got really angry at her about a week back. I don't know what I was thinking, but to be honest I think she needs the time away from me."

Milly immediately turned deadly serious. "Lelouch, in the four years I've known you, you have not once argued with your sister. What the hell happened!?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but she silenced me. "You know what, maybe you're right. You guys have hardly seen anyone besides us for half a decade. I would have gone insane in those conditions. How about this: I'll hang out with Nunnally for the day, and I'll ask Ruben to give you some cash. We already know you have plenty in your account, so he'll take it from there."

I started to walk away, but her inhale was audible. "Lelouch, I don't know what's going on, but I do know that you've changed. Just...If you need someone to talk to I'm here, ok?"

I nodded slowly then left.

The ashford Library was surprisingly quaint. It didn't scream "I'm a multi millionaire" like the rest of the building, but it wasn't particularly lacking either. I had come to the realization that if I wanted the slightest of chances of surviving, I needed knowledge, and I needed it now. The books on Britannian history were too much. I didn't like history to begin with, but an incredibly subjective author didn't help the issue. After around an hour all I managed to find was that the Britannian calendar was 55 years ahead of ours. This made the country's current socio-economic status make more sense. I was basically living in 1959 with an altered timeline. Wait..Suzaku was born in the year 2000 A.T.B. … Ha! Kudos to the writers for that one.

Besides my discoveries of multiple WWII references in the series, I failed to find much else important through the history texts. I knew it would bite me in the ass later, but I couldn't bring myself to read any more of the stuff. My study of science, on the other hand, was much more fruitful. I had always been a STEM guy, but there was so much new information here! Apparently, sakuradite was a very powerful superconductor whose mass production made it more viable than any other energy source. Trains ran on sakuradite, cars used it too, hell, the phone I had was powered by the damn thing. This information made the gefjun disturber even more intimidating. (Not that I'd ever be able to make it on my own of course). Could you imagine the power in cutting off an entire country's fuel source! Staggered by my ability to find a way to evoke havok already, I took Milly's advice; I needed a break.

While not the level of a native speaker, I was lucky enough to have five years of Japanese under my belt from school. I had a hunch that the ability to speak both Japanese and English would prove to be invaluable. My thoughts were interrupted by a scene all to common in Area 11: Police brutality. Three officers layered in black surrounded a middle aged japanese man, covered in newly minted scars.

"Daichi Takayama, give up the money you stole from and you will still have the ability to appeal your crime in a court of law."

"But sir, it was a game of hanafuda! I won!"

"So now you **are** admitting to running a gambling establishment, is that correct? It is illegal for an eleven to own a business that involves wagering money, drinking, or any other activities that would inhibit numbers use to the empire, you are under arrest. You…"

I couldn't watch the rest. No matter what I thought of the situation, I had no power here. The only thing I could do was watch on helplessly in the sea of ignoramuses surrounding me. Before I could create change, I had to have power. Something which I had no way of currently receiving, so all i could do was wait. Wait and remember the sins of the oppressors. That would be the fuel of my vindicated rebellion.


End file.
